Viners
by Pollonium
Summary: Will and Dave embark on an adventure through Minecraft. They encounter trees, sand, fountains, wells and a sinister mystery...
1. Tree Boxing

**Viners**

Prologue

It was a lovely blocky. "Yep really blocky. Hell Yeah! Ooh, yeah! Oh yeah!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE PUNCHING A FREAKING TREE, YOU DON'T NEED TO COMMENT ON IT- YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING IT RIGHT!"

Will hadn't been playing minecraft very long. 2 minutes and 49 seconds to be exact. Dave was trying to be patient, but Will was destroying his forest/garden. "How do you want me to do it then?" Will was trying to look innocent. Hard to do when your concentrating.

Okay so 5 minutes later. There was 3 full stacks of wood already. There was also a lot of exposed dirt in Dave's garden.

**NOTE: This chapter is REALLY short. It's not very good either! If you stick with the story the chapter do get a LOT better and longer! Thanks!**


	2. Epic Adventure

It was epic journey time. Dave had decided. They didn't know where they where going, but they where NOT leaving this landmass. Dave wanted to visit his house. So they set off.

"Where are we going? Why? I'm bored! I'm tired!" Will was whingeing. "SHUT UP! We're going to find a new place to live," Dave was really getting annoyed with Will… Of all the stupid things he had done, this had to be the stupidest, inviting Dave to live with him.

After more mountain climbing, desert wandering and tree hopping, Dave and Will stopped in a cave for the night. It was a nice 'Cavey cave', as Will had put it. It was small, made of stone, and there were no hidden entrances. They blocked up the front with some dirt, and then they lay down in their red beds.

About one hour after they had gone to bed, Will heard a strange hissing noise… so he did the only logical thing to do in that situation, he looked outside. Nothing; but about three green monsters. Will then attempted to seal up the hole- without much success. Unfortunately Dave had heard the noise, and was beginning to wake up. Will thought quickly, if the monsters ate Dave he'd be doomed, so Will placed some wool over Dave's bed. This did nothing except nearly suffocate Dave. "Will, what are you… uh-oh, did those creepers see you?"

"No… they are just extremely friendly and scary friends of mine," Will stuttered.

"Oh geese," Dave muttered as the hissing started. He couldn't wait for the inevitable boom.


	3. Boom!

A/N: Sorry about the font change! I'm using an older version of word so, no um… whatever font I use… Anyways, Sorry about the short chapters! I'm quite new to FanFiction! (*Sheepish Grin*) Is that a good excuse? Or is no one going to read my stuff now; because I'm a 'newb'… So anyway, enjoy!

*Boom* inevitably, the creeper had of course, exploded. Shame really; the cave was looking so good. Oh well. Anyway, back to the 'adventure'…

"Ow my head," Dave grumbled,

"I'm bored…" Will's voice was muffled, as he was underneath a pile of stone and rubble. "Can we go now?"

**~ Woohoo! My first FanFic page break! ~**

They had been walking for about an hour, and still nothing. Nothing but plains of grass. The occasional tree or small pond, but nothing else. "Maybe we should call this place, 'The Plains'?" Will suggested,

"Yep, well we won't be making our houses here," Dave replied. They carried on walking. But, something caught Will's eye, what was it? He decided to investigate it. Finally! A sand block! "Dave, look!" He shouted, Dave rushed over, and decided they should carry on walking, as it couldn't be far until the next desert.

Dave and Will both agreed, the desert was a pretty scary place to make a camp. They had found a small cave, and they had made sure there was no risk of a cave-in by re-enforcing all the sandstone. They had had some pork chops, and where lying in there beds. "Dave," Will whispered,

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you…"


	4. Wells

"Well… it's quite awkward…" Will mumbled, Dave sighed Will never did spill the beans. "Oh come on Will!" Dave grumbled, "I told you when I ate your cooked fish!"

"No you didn't…"

"Anyway… just tell me!" Dave said, looking flustered.

"Fine. It's… well… I saw a well…" Will stuttered,

"Hurry up!" Dave was really getting impatient.

"No, I mean I saw a large well, it was a few blocks away, and it was made of sandstone." Will replied.

"Oh…"

The next morning dawned light, hot and clear. They could almost smell the sand it was so clear. Almost instantly they found the well. Will was right, it had only bean a few blocks away. Dave couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. "I suppose we'd better look around for more, get some water from it and examine it." Dave mumbled, as he was intent on looking at the pattern of the sandstone.

Not five minutes had passed, and Will had seen another well. This was mysterious. It was as if someone –or something- was building them a trail. They walked over to the second well. It was much the same as the first, made of yellow sandstone, with a curious pattern. It had a roof, and wooden beams that supported it. "This is odd…" Will looked puzzled, "I could have sworn I saw something moving…"

Half an hour later they had found a total of six wells; and will have just seen another. "Okay, this is really odd." Dave was firm. "Yeah, maybe we should go back to the cave where we slept, and look around there." Will suggested.

"Good idea, but… which way is it?"

The pair had been following wells for the whole day. Just when they crossed another hill, just when they thought they saw the cave, just when they thought they where coming to the end of the desert, they saw another well. "Dave?" Will's voice was little more than a whisper,

"Yes?"

"I've got something else to tell you…" Will sounded worried, and scared, "I know what the pattern on the sandstone is."

**A/N: For those of you who play more Minecraft, or who study the Minecraft Wiki a lot, then you might be able to figure what the pattern is. The chapters are getting longer! Yay! I would have made this one longer, but I liked the ending too much! (*Sheepish grin*) **


	5. Sinister Sandstone, Feat Boom! II

Will and Dave where in the desert. They had been for some time. I was hot. Really hot. They had been following a trail of mysterious wells, and Will had just discovered something even more eerie and sinister about them. "The pattern on the sandstone, it's… Viners' faces." Will stuttered,

"I think you'll find that they're Creeper faces." Dave replied.

"No, these are defiantly Viners." Will explained defiantly.

"What? No, there's no such thing as a Viner Will…" Dave sighed. "Dave! Behind you! A Viner!" Will shouted.

"Will, you're not funny…" Dave then turned around, just to _'look around'_ he convinced himself. This situation was getting more and more eerie as time went on. Unfortunately, Will wasn't joking, there really 'Viner' behind Dave. When Dave came face, to face with it, it promptly exploded. Without a sound…

"Ow… my head…" Dave grumbled, as he sat up. He was lying in a puddle of water, in the middle of the desert. Fortunately, it was daytime, and the desert was empty. Dave then realised, where was Will? He frantically looked around, but this did nothing and made his head hurt even more. Dave rummaged around in his rucksack until he found what he needed. His hands tightly clutched the smooth, cool, slightly luminous object. It was a golden apple. He was about to take, a large, juicy bite when he stopped himself. Will would need it more. Yes, he would give it to Will when he found him. In the meantime he would have to settle for some melon slices, and maybe an ordinary apple.

After devouring three melon slices, an apple, and a potion of regeneration, Dave set off in search of Will. The first thing that caught his eye was the ruin of the well that had been blown up the 'Viner'. Dave looked around the ruin. Nothing. Only scattered blocks of sandstone, which he picked up and stowed away in his rucksack. Will had to be here _somewhere_, Dave thought. He was considering starting to look for body bits and limbs, when he noticed another puddle. Feeling daring, Dave decided to descend into the unknown.

Dave was dropping down through icy cold water, which was strange because, not only is it something you don't do every day, but he was in the middle of a desert. Down he went, nevertheless, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he reach the bottom of the well. It was not what he had expected. He was standing in a large room, made entirely of the 'Viner Sandstone'. The room didn't contain much else except for the water from the well, and Will. Dave was overjoyed, and ran over to Will, who was looking surprisingly good. But… he couldn't look good if he wasn't moving… Dave's eyes filled up with tears, until he heard a pig like sound. His head snapped up. Then he heard it again, it was Will, he was _snoring_! Dave felt like an idiot, and realised he was blushing. Hurriedly, he kicked Will to wake him. "Dave… just five more minutes…" Will mumbled,

"Will! Why haven't you taken any fall damage?" Dave asked.

"Oh that, funny story really, I tried to direct myself so I would fall in the water. You always told me if you fall in deep water, you don't take fall damage." Will replied, knowledgably.

"Good to see you again, Will." Dave said, smiling broadly. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"We could swim back up the well?" Will suggested,

"Sorry Will, I'm not going back into that desert. Also, wouldn't it take to long? We'd drown." Dave replied, as he wandered around the room. There had to be something there. After fruitless searching, Dave found something; a button, almost invisible against the sinister sandstone walls. "Will, how do you like grass and dirt?" Dave grinned.

"Dave, you know you've been away from life for too long when you want to see dirt." Will replied, also with a large grin. Dave pressed, the button and with the mechanical sound of pistons at work, a set of sandstone stairs appeared in front of them. They started their assent to freedom, and lush, grassy plains of land.

"Will, what do you think about finding a large mountain, and building our house on top of it? We could even have a farm, made out of dirt… of I love dirt…" Dave said, with a content look on his face. "Sounds great, I've always wanted a farm!" Will replied, he was clearly excited.


	6. Escape?

The pair set off up the sinister sandstone stairs, unaware of what they were going to find at the top. Will was surprised by how dark it was getting, despite the fact that they were ascending the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the uncertainty and feeling of dread creeping up inside him. He thought he heard a shuffling sound, but he merely shook his head and carried on.

The stairs seemed to go on for hours. Although the sandstone was still the same, the stairs themselves seemed to change. One minute they were straight, the next minute they were spiral. Dave and Will were constantly shuddering and shaking their heads. Minutes turned to hours, and hours to days. After one day of climbing the stairs, they finally found an archway in the wall. They had reached the top of the stairs; but they were hesitant to go through it. What lay beyond? _More stairs _was what flashed through Will's mind. On the bright side, it wasn't stairs, on the not-so-bright side, it was a very large gathering of Viners.

"Run!" Yelled Dave, as loud as was humanely possible. Not a good idea when you do it right in your friend's ear.

"Ow! But yeah, let's get out of here!" Will replied, with his hand firmly clamped to his right ear.

Dave ran back down the stairs, trying not to slip, and trying not to think of what would happen if he did slip. He had eaten before they had reached the top of the stairs, so he was full of energy, and he sprinted with ease. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Will, who was running haggardly and stumbling frequently. Finally, Will's legs' gave in, and he tumbled down the stairs, knocking Dave over with him.

Dave awoke with a pounding headache. This was definitely not the first time. He sat up and groggily looked around him. This time, Will was lying beside him. Dave then decided he should do what he always did in these situations - eat some lovely melon slices. He ate a couple of melon slices, and some cooked pork in the end, then he decided he should wake Will up. This time he wouldn't yell in his ear, though. He punched Will, and got a loud yelp in response.

"I'm OK! Don't worry! I fell in that water over there." Will pointed, and sure enough, there was a small fountain in the corner of the room.

"I guess you won't want this golden apple then." Dave smiled as he handed the shiny, smooth object to his well-deserving friend, who clearly possessed an inventory full of lucky charms.

A/N: Hello! Sorry about the stupidly short chapter (again), and the lack of chapters recently! I've been… err… very busy! But I promise I will add a new chapter every Tuesday (In English time…)! Also, I will add a better story cover thing, when I get around to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and sorry for another soppy ending! Also, this note probably should be at the start of this chapter, but I'm not editing this anymore! I might leave that to beeabeeon49 who has kindly been forced to proofread my chapters. (Bribing Harry Potter fans with Minecraft actually works!)


	7. The Mighty Pyramid

While Dave and Will were enjoying a bit of well-earned friendship, they forgot about the army of Viners heading down the disorientating spiral stairs. Dave and Will weren't aware of this, just as they weren't aware that they were being watched by something much worse that a Viner.

Through a cleverly built slit in the sandstone wall, two evil eyes watched with silent pleasure as its fleet advanced towards Will and Dave. By the time the two friends saw the first glimpse of green, they had only had a split-second to grab their iron swords. They weren't going to go down without a fight.

Will charged at pack, swinging his sword violently, but only killing a few Viners. He caused most of the rest to blow up, sending him flying across the small room, yet again into the fountain.

Dave, on the other hand, was standing on a small dirt platform, which he had hastily constructed. He was rapidly shooting arrows with his nearly broken bow, which he had deemed lucky – and called Old Faithful.

Old Faithful did a good job, but the Viners were getting closer, and Dave was running out of arrows. He would just have to get his sword out and do it for Will. The thought of Will lying in the fountain alarmed him, so he decided to hurry up.

Without putting anymore thought into the matter, Dave leapt off his platform, yelling, "I can, and will, swing my sword!"

* * *

Will opened his eyes. He then wanted to close them again. He was in the nether, a place where he thought he would never have to live, but it seemed he had been wrong. He had been condemned to spend the rest of his sanity in a place worse than hell itself. If only he had led a more meaningful life, then he might have gone to a better place. But he hadn't, so had would have to live with the fireballs, the snorts, the screeches and the rest of the fireballs.

He got up, and looked around. He looked past the ever-burning Nether Rack, the ever-glowing Glowstone, the ever-dark Nether Brick and the ever-mysterious Soul Sand. He didn't care about anything except for the emptiness. There were no fireballs, snorts or screeches. There wasn't even the sound of lava crackling, bubbling and burning, and the fires weren't making any noise either. It was completely silent. That was until he heard a strange, eerie breathing sound that was coming from behind him.

Strangely, there was nothing there except a silent lava pool. He was certain the sound was coming from that direction. This was until he felt a ghostly cold tap on his right shoulder, and he heard the sound again in his still-painful ear.

He whirled around, but only to be faced with the same scene as before. He was absolutely terrified now, so he turned back to the lava pool. He just wanted to end this by 'taking a dip' in it.

But someone had beaten him to it. A pale skinned figure with blood red eyes was stood in the lava pool, so only his head was visible. That was the last thing Will ever saw.

* * *

Dave was faced with the final Viner. He looked a bit bigger than the other ones; he also seemed to be a bit tougher. He still wasn't dead after five hits.

On the sixth hit, however, something peculiar happened. For a split-second, he wasn't a Viner; he was a pale-faced figure with blood red eyes. But that was only for a split-second. After that, he was gone, but something told Dave he wasn't dead…

Dave remembered suddenly that Will was still lying in the fountain. Dave ran over to him, but he feared he was too late.

He frantically rummaged around in his rucksack. He couldn't find any Golden Apples. All he had were melon slices, and they were useless. He nibbled on one to try and console himself. He jumped up suddenly, recalling Will had never had time to eat the Golden Apple that Dave had given him. He rushed to Will's rucksack, and sure enough, there it was.

There was no time to waste. Dave shoved the apple in Will's already open mouth. He pushed the jaw up and down, and then he gently tipped Will's head back. Somehow, Will managed to swallow the chewed apple. A flurry of purple bubbles and sparkles appeared by Will. Then, with a earth-shaking burp, Will sat up.

"Dave, I saw him! We need to go, now!" he said with a trembling voice. Dave nodded, then set off up the stairs.

They climbed the stairs, tip-toed through the room the Viners had come from, (it wasn't particularly special, only it didn't have any torches) then they came to a button. They pressed it, and in a huge cascade, sand fell from the ceiling, creating a staircase to daylight.

When they stood on the sand at the top of the stairs, they saw that they were at the end of a huge desert. They also saw the huge building that they had come out of. It was a mighty pyramid.

With a synchronised shudder, Will and Dave turned around to face the large plains biome, with a small village not far off. They looked at each other with large smiles, then they set off towards the completely sand-free village.

**Beta-read by beeabeeon49**


End file.
